Remember When
by SSAFunbar
Summary: It's Reid's 35th Birthday and the team tells him what their first thoughts of him were.


Quick A/N: This was the one-shot for KawaiiCherryStar please leave a review letting me know what you think and as always, I don't own CM or anything else, I just like to borrow them and play around with them.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 pm Friday, March 6th, 2015:<strong>

The day had gone by uneventfully and everyone at the BAU loved that. The team had decided it would be nice to leave early and enjoy a few extra hours off along with Saturday through Wednesday. Before Reid made it to the elevator, Garcia had caught up with him.

"Hey, Reid, do you have any plans on Monday?"

"Umm, I was thinking of just staying home and sleeping, or something of that sort."

"Well, you are going to have to change your plans to fit mine then." He gave her a confused look. "At around five-thirty or so Morgan and I are going to kidnap you for the rest of the night."

"Umm, I don't know if I'm comfortable with being kidnapped by my co-workers..."

"You have no choice. And please, do not pretend you're sick again."

"You said five-thirty, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"So I can make sure to lock my doors."

"You did hear me say that Morgan was helping in kidnapping you right?"

"I change my mind; I'm going to make sure I'm out of town by then."

"I can track you down."

He looked at her through squinted eyes. "I'll see you at five-thirty then."

"Yeah. Bye Reid, enjoy your time off." she gave him a quick hug and turned the other way where the others had been watching. He shook his head while he entered the elevator, thinking '_what did I just agree to.'_

**5:15 pm Monday, March 9th, 2015:**

Reid had been watching _Star Treck_ when he noticed the time and decided he couldn't stall getting ready any longer and walked to the bathroom and took a five minuet shower before moving into his bedroom to put on something to wear. He decided to wear jeans and a slightly oversized T-shirt with one hundred and one famous movie quotes; all of which he knew before getting. By then it was 5:35 and knowing Morgan and Garcia, they would be another ten minutes.

While he waited, he read two books and was about to start a third when there was a knock on his door. He grounded, not wanting to go anywhere. On his way to the door, he grabbed a jacket, his keys, and wallet. "Hey." He said while opening the door to Garcia and Morgan

"Hi Reid." Garcia said, giving him a hug.

"Hey." Morgan said.

"This is somewhat awkward, but I don't think we're ready to kidnap you quite yet, so do you mind if we come in for a little?"

"Um, sure." He moved to the side before closing the door. "Please excuse the mess, I wasn't planning on you guys coming in. Do you want something to drink or..."

"No, we're good and btw if you call this, three books on the table a mess, you're crazy." Garcia said, sitting down on the couch next to Morgan with Reid on the loveseat. "So, how are you enjoying the weekend?"

"It was good until you came over and disturbed It." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Good, I said it was good. How was yours?"

"I stole Morgan and we went shopping together."

"Oh yes, that was great fun." Morgan said sarcastically and Garcia smacked his arm playfully.

There was a moments silence and then Morgan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Excuse me." he said, walking outside.

"So, are you going to tell me why or where you are taking me?" Reid asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Let me guess, but not yet?" She nodded.

Morgan came back inside to stand behind Reid and nodded to Garcia who stood up. Reid seeing her stand up stood up too.

"We are now ready to kidnap you." She said as Morgan grabbed him from behind.

Reid gave a yelp and said, "Is this really necessary, I've already agreed to go."

"Fine, take the fun out of everything." Morgan said, letting go of him.

Reid sighed and asked "Where am I sitting?"

"In the back, with me." Garcia said.

When they finished buckling in, Morgan said "You better not start making out or anything back there."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Oh and why not?" Reid asked.

"Because, sweetie, you're going to be po-ed with me." She said, surprising him by putting a blindfold on him and yelling for Morgan to drive.

**6:25:**

They arrive at their destination, Reid still blindfolded and irritated. Garcia had to help him out of the car and into the building. "Garcia, can I take this stupid thing off now." he complained.

"Only a few more steps... there, you can take it off now."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." a small group of people shouted. After ten seconds, his eyes had adjusted to the lights and he saw JJ, Will, Henry, Prentiss, Hotch, Jack, Rossi, Todd, Anderson, Kevin, Elle, and Gideon.

"Wow, umm thanks." Reid said surprised.

"After we have something to eat, you are going to sit on that little stage there and we are each taking a turn to tell the story of when we first met you." Morgan said.

"That way were not totally humiliating you with a roast." JJ added.

"Gee, thanks."

"No Problem."

**7:03:**

Everyone was watching Reid stall by eating as slowly as possible. "Come on Reid, just get it done and over with." said Elle.

He let out a moan and stood up from his seat. Slowly, he walked to the stage and slowly climbed up them to sit in the only chair. He let out a sigh before asking, "Who's first?"

"I am." Morgan said, jumping up onto the stage. "So, I remember when I first saw this kid, he was sitting in the congress room, by himself and I had no idea who the hell he was. Hotch had no idea who he was either, and same when for JJ and Garcia. The only one who knew was Gideon. I remember we had a briefing for a case and when that was done Hotch pulled Gideon aside and started yelling and screaming about not letting him know anything about a new guy."

"That did not happen!" Hotch yelled out.

"Hey, I'm telling how it happened, you can tell your version after me. Anyways, we had to take the jet and I sat next to him, asking him questions and being trendily, and he goes and says 'I barely know you, get the fudge away from me'"

"I never said that." Reid protested.

"Did, now shut up. So, I moved, thinking what the Heck is his problem. Later, after the case was over, we went out to get some drinks and welcome him more, the whole way there, he would not shut his mouth, he kept going on and on about how certain drinks are made and the effects of alcohol. I swear, it felt like my head was going to split in two and my ears were bleeding. At first I really kind of hated him. Now, I love him like a brother. Happy birthday kid." He walked over to Reid and gave him a one armed hug and off the stage.

Hotch and Jack got up when Morgan sat down. "To get a few things straight, Gideon and I never had a fight, and Reid never did say 'get the fudge away from me.' I do believe the first part of what Morgan said was true. Umm, at first I was shocked, more so that you were so young, so smart and so willing, also that Gideon managed to keep quiet about you, he wasn't bragging or anything. I still can't believe how intelligent you are. I remember the Reid-effect, oh how that's died down. Jack loves you, hah, buddy."

"Yeah." Jack said, getting the others to laugh. "What?" he asked confused.

"You're just so cute." Garcia said.

"Jack, do you want to say anything to or about Spencer?"

"Yes, happy birthday."

"Thank you." They went over and gave Reid a hug too.

Todd went up after they were seated. "Well, Reid, I remember when I was taking over for JJ I thought you were a bit annoying, with what you knew, I could never get used to that. I was surprised to see how close of a family you guys were, I felt like I was intruding on that. Honestly, I was somewhat glad when JJ returned." she gave a chuckle. "I don't really know what else to say, so happy thirty-fifth."

She walked over to shake his hand before walking down the stairs. Anderson stood and move to the stage. "Spencer, Star treck know it all, along with everything else, I always liked you, hardly know much about you, but still liked you. I know we don't really converse, but I'm touched to of have been invited to your party. I think you're really cool and that you can sprout random facts is cool too. Happy birthday." He also shook Reid's hands.

As he sat down, Elle got up to say he memories. "Reid, at first, I thought you were an annoying know-it-all, today, I feel the same way about you. I do appreciate that you've saved my life before and I do think you are very skilled, knowledgeable, and loving. My opinion of you hasn't really changed from what it had been before, when we first met. Happy birthday, Reid."

Elle was replaced with Prentiss. "Spencer, when we first started working together, I recall you not being the warmest towards me, but you were going through a hard time, and I understand that. As time went by, I began to like you more and we became friendlier with each other. When I was younger, I moved around constantly, I never had much time to make real friends with anyone. I did make a few here and there. Any ways, the point I'm trying to make is that you maybe a bit nerdy at times, but you will always be a true friend. Happy birthday."

After a quick hug, Prentiss walked back to her seat near Garcia's and JJ, Will, and Henry walked on stage to talk. "Spence, it doesn't seem like ten years ago when you first started working with us. I can't really say what I thought when we first met with Will here, it might not make him happy." Will frowned so JJ said, "I was only joking. You are an amazing person; you're passionate, understanding, and funny. Plus you know just about everything. You've also been a wonderful God-father to Henny. All I know is that when you get married, I better get invited to your wedding."

"Where did that come from?" Reid asked.

"I don't really know."

Will cleared his throat and said, "At first it didn't seem like you liked me all that much, I'll admit, but after Henry came about, we seemed to get along better. I agree with JJ about you being a good role model to him and I'm glad that we can always count on you."

Henry started to tug on the hem of JJ's dress and saying, "Mommy."

She knelt down and asked, "What is it?"

"Can I sleep over at Uncle Spence's?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Okay. Uncle Spence can I sleep over?"

"When ever you want, buddy." He chuckled.

"Can I tonight?"

"I'll have to talk to your mommy and daddy about it first."

"Okay." JJ tapped on his shoulder and counted down from three with her fingers.

"Happy Birthday." they said together and each took a turn giving him a hug.

Next up was Rossi. "I'm going to keep this short and sweet. In both my little periods off working with the FBI, I never meet a kid as bright as you. And I am glad to have known you. Happy birthday." He moved over to Reid and shook his hand.

Once Rossi was seated, Gideon got up on stage and was opening his mouth when the door opened and in came Strauss. Prentiss who happened to be seated closest said, "Ma'Am." and everyone followed in greeting her.

"Hello, Agent Reid, and Jason." she said moving closer to the stage.

"Hello Erin." Jason said.

"Hello Ma'am. How can I help you?"

"I only have a few moments, but I wanted to stop by and give you this card. It's your birthday, I understand."

"Yes, Ma'am, it is."

"Excuse me, Erin; we have each taken a turn to tell what some of our first thoughts of him were. Would you care to say anything?" Gideon asked.

"Fine. He was smart, young and a very important part to your team. Now, agent Reid, I wish you many years to come and I must be going."

"Thank you for stopping by." Reid said as she headed for the door.

"Alright then, as I was about to say, we all understand that when Reid joined, he was very young, and he knows nearly everything. I remember the first case he was on, he thought out of the box, almost as if his mind worked differently than anyone else's. He accurately profiled our unsub to a tee, that may have been the most amazing thing I had ever seen. We used to play chess and I would always win, that was the only thing he couldn't keep an open mind with. Spencer, you are a wonderful agent and a magnificent person. Happy birthday." He also gave Reid a hug before sitting down.

Garcia got up and moves to stand next to Reid and Kevin moved to the back of the room, near where a light switch and computer/projector. "Kevin and I have made a little presentation to express what a close friend Reid is to us." Garcia said and nodded to Kevin who turned the lights off and played their presentation. There were five minutes of pictures and short clips.

Once it was over, Kevin turned the lights back on and he and Garcia both took their turns wishing him a happy birthday. "Now, time for cake." Morgan announced.

They brought out a coffee and chocolate cake and started singing:

_Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You,_

_Happy Birthday to Spencer Reid, Happy Birthday to you_

Through the song, you could hear three people singing a different version, Jack, Henry, and Morgan sang the lines 'you look like a monkey, and smell like one to'. When cake was done, Reid walked back onto the stage and said, "Thank you all for the surprise party and coming and sharing your thoughts and what not. Good night and drive home safely."

By then it was nearly ten o'clock and everyone was getting tired. Henry had already fallen asleep so Reid and JJ decide that maybe over the weekend he could spend the night, and the rest left quickly after that. On the ride home, Garcia had dozed off in the passenger seat, which left Morgan and Reid to drive in silence. As the pulled, Reid said, "When you get her home and awake enough, tell her I say thanks for kidnapping me."

"Will do, Pretty Boy, will do. Good night."

"Night." Reid mumbled sleepily before returning to his apartment to go to bed.


End file.
